The Truth
by CrystallBlu
Summary: Safire lived a normal teenage life until the day before her sixteenth birthday, Her mom disappears leaving a note. She meets people who say there nations and she meets a man who is believed to be her father, when she never had one? What is going on and who are these bad people her mom warned about in her note? / The' title might not make sense - Well Enjoy /
1. The beginning

A girl sat on her door step before her house holding a note crying, "What in the world is happening! Ahhh Mum, Why did you leave me!"

**Earlier…**

"Safire~! Come on slowpoke~! School is out you should be happy~!"

"Haha I know, I know…." I looked up at my friend with a small smile. She looked at me knowing something was up. "Hey, is something going on that I should know about?"

"No, everything is fine! " I gave her a big smile trying to fool her, and it worked. She smiled, "Okay~ Well the bus is here~ Bye" She ran off to get on her school bus.

I pulled my backpack of my back and shifted through it trying to find that note, mum had left a note before school on the table in the kitchen. Ahh here it is let's see what it says.

_Safire Darling, I'm sorry but I have to leave you. I didn't want to tell you face to face. It would make this parting even harder to do, I love you and I hope you won't forget that. When you read this, it might…no it will be too late for me. There are so many things to tell you about why this is happening, I'm afraid I only have time to write the main reasons. There are many things from the past that are coming back, very bad things. Very bad people are coming; I guess you could say they aren't normal people though. Please Safire, I don't want you to get hurt, can you stay at a friend's house? I don't want you to go back to the house, it's too dangerous. I called…people who in the past were very kind and were my friends. They will pick you up and explain further._

* * *

"What…? This…doesn't make sense….this has to be a joke!"Safire put her bag on her back and ran, she didn't stop until she reached her house. She knocked on the door panting, expecting to see her mom open up with her signature smile. Nothing happened. She knocked again more loudly this time, nothing again.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She tried kicking the door open, it didn't work, and she had tried opening a window it didn't work. Everything she had tried it hadn't worked. "Ahhhhh! Come on you stupid door!...Why won't you open!" She tried kicking once more on the door as she did she felt a pain in her ankle. She gasped, "Ouch…."  
**  
Back to present….**

She sat there crying, close to sobbing now; her mum was all she had. She had no dad, no grandma, no nothing. For as long as she remembered all she had was a mum. A mum that had never left her side, a mum that was her family. The sun began to fade, it was getting dark. Dark clouds were beginning to stir up and a little raindrop fell from the sky. Soon the little drops turned into a full rain storm.

She looked around in a daze, she had no neighbors, and her only friend was visiting her grandma during the summer break. Where would she go?

"Huh?...When did it start raining.." She said awaking from her state of non awareness. Her hair, bag, and clothes were soaked; she sighed and began to limp back to the city.

_**Don't Worry in the next chapter you'll see why this fits into Hetalia~ ;3 This is my first story so I hope whoever reads this can give me any advice on writing~ Well Au revoir for now~**_


	2. Help arrives?

**_Sorry if french is bad, Google translate isn't very reliable. _**

She spent hours trying to get back, her foot wouldn't stop hurting. It started to look very purple when she stopped to look at it earlier. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes as she trudged into an ally._ 'Great..this just get's better and better...I don't think I've been in this part of the city..' _

__Her vision blurred slightly and she fell to the ground. Safire groaned and leaned against the ally wall.

She sighed, 'At least the rain is not as heavy as it was earlier.' She closed her eyes, and decided to give up. She was exhausted, her foot felt like it was broke, causing her to barley be able to walk, and it was raining._ 'Plus I don't know where I'm even at...'_

__"Hey! You bloody git, get away from me!" She quickly opened her eyes, _'People?! Yes they might help me!' _

__"Mais Arthur, on dirait que tu besoin d'un calin~! or maybe a kiss~" It got quiet for a second, _'What in the world...was that french?'_ Her eyes went wide when she heard a big thump and a gasp of pain. "Do not speak in French! And no I do not need a bloody hug or A KISS!" She swore she heard another person laughing.

_'Okay...maybe there dangerous' _ She grasped her stomach tightly as a sudden pain hit her, _'That's right...I fell earlier...' _

__Three figures came into view as her mind began to go foggy. "See my magic does work...we found her.." Figure one said. "Dude yeah we are so impressed, hmm she doesn't look so good...Well the Hero will help her!" Figure two ran up to her, she could see a man with blonde hair and glasses. "Mon cher please let's just get her out of this rain~ It looks as if she's injured." The other two figures came into her view. They both had blonde hair, but one had bushy eyebrows.

She quickly tried to get up and run from the strange people but her foot and stomach made her fall again as she cried out in pain. Someone caught her before she hit the the ground._ '...Why..?' _She thought, Suddenly everything became black.

* * *

__Alfred looked at the girl in his arms. "Well...we found her...but she's at banged up..." Arthur looked at her sadly, "We need to get back very quickly I'm sure Karena wouldn't approve if her daughter get's any more injured." Francis and Alfred nodded and walked out of the ally and into there car.

Some where from the shadows some one hissed in annoyance, "Great now they have her.." Someone else chuckled, "At least I managed to trip her, and injure her stomach~ Stupid girl." They both chuckled and sunk back into the wall.

_**^-^ What France said was "But Arthur, It looks like you need a hug" Thank you for reading~ I was updating chapters on my other account, and forgot about this one - I'm smart XD Any way for who ever is following or likes this one, here's a chapter~! :3**_


	3. Note from Me

**Hello ^-^ I was wondering if anyone would like a Gender Change for Safire? ^.^''' It's a weird Idea but...I thought it would be better if Safire was a boy? hmmm...Well just I need help deciding~ What would you guys suggest?**

**Just put it your suggestion or Answer etheir in the Rveiws or just message me~! :3 **


	4. Dream

**Q~Q I have looked over this chapter many times but I still think there's something wrong with it. **

_For as long as I can remeber...I guess I never had anyone besides Mum. She was always there substituting a dad or Grandma. She was always there, but I think it was on my sixth birthday. I asked why I didn't have a dad._

"Mummy?" She looked at me, "Yes hunny?" She replied. "Why...don't I have a dad? My friend's have a daddy..how come I don't?"

She gave me a sad look, eyes watering, "Why do you ask?" She tried smiling at me. "..I just..wanted to know Mummy.." She came over and hugged me. "Sweetie enough about your father..how about we go to the park?" I nodded happily forgetting about our conversation.

_I look back and remember her eyes, they were filled with sadness I can't place. She changed the subject so quickly...After that...I' had so many problems with nightmares. They were so realistic, when I woke up...I thought everything that had happened in my dream, had actually happened in real life. I remember when the first nightmare struck._

I looked around, it was dark_ '...Where is Mummy? ...huh?' _

Mum stood beside a man, it was to dark to make out his features, but I do know he was tall. "Safire...Mummy is going away.." She smiled at me.

_'What? Why would Mum leave?! She said she'd stay with me forever!' _

I looked back up when she began speaking again. "I'm leaving with your father...I don't need you anymore...You are just so hard to take care of." She began walking off with the tall man. I tried running to her but I couldn't move! I was stuck in place, tears ran down my face as I watched her move farther away from me.

Then it went black, and I woke up in bed covered in sweat. Apparently I had been crying and screaming because mum was by my bed looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Safire sweetie?" She went to go hug me but I moved away from her feeling a little betrayed in my mind. "M-mum...You...You left me!"

"Hunny, I would never leave you..You are to precious to me..." She went in for another hug, and I didn't mover away this time. I realized it was all a dream.

_The nightmares didn't go away until my tenth birthday. I thought it was all well... But they started back up around my Fourteenth Birthday, but..they were different. Very different..._

People were chasing after me, they were dark. They seemed angry, What did I do? I thought feeling scared and hopeless. I continued running through the thick crowds of the city. _'Everything seems so different...Why are people letting them chase me?!' _

I stopped and waved in front of a person's face..but he just walked away. _'Why can't they see me?! Why-..'_

Something wrapped around my arm and pulled me towards it, I tried to scream but it covered my mouth, muffling everything. "Where is your mother? Tell and I'll kill you quickly~" A voice whispered into my ear. I bit down on the hand and it screamed , then I ran, leaving the crazy evil things behind me.

It yelled curses at me, but I continued running, I continued until I came across a big building.

_My dreams would always end there, I could never figure out what the building was or used for. Those things...each time got stronger and faster. My dreams would always get worse every night, but Mum was always there to com me down or comfort me. But now she's gone...Mum is gone._

* * *

**_..This was a dream chapter .-. I keep reading this over and over again but...gahh - I can't figure out what's bugging me..._**


End file.
